ultimate_robot_fightingfandomcom-20200215-history
Kawaii
Damage : 200-820 Health : 200-820 Category : Bronze Origin : Japan Gender : Female Height : 6,5 feet - 7,0 feet Weight : 105 kg - 135 kg Robot Bio: * Kawaii is a beautiful, cute, and sexy lady robot that was created by japanese robotic toy company to appeal audiences in the combat arena. She was then proven success and was loved by her fans and the toy companies who have turned her into one of the top selling action figures on the market Appearance : Kawaii looks like a young female japanese robot that likes to act cute and adorable and expert at fighting. She wears a bunny like helmet covering her head, her eyes looks like glowing pink visor. Her face color is gray with yellow collor on her cheeks. She is painted all yellow, pink, and black. She wears girl black high shoes, her hands look quite big yet she has such a small shoulder. She have 3 fingers on each of her hand. She wears a pink glowing necklace in her neck above her breasts. She have 4 pink glowing small light on her back. She wears a cans bracelet in each of her arms. She is skinny but fast and agile. Her breasts are quite large Fighting style: She fights with speed and agility to top her opponent to overcome her weak physical shortcomings. She is cute and pretty but won't hesitate to kill her opponent if she have to. She has a deadly kiss that could easily distract her opponent atention therefore making them vulnerable to attacks. She also has a really good balance. Light attacks combos : Kawaii punches her opponent and then uppercut them in the chin and then she does a backflip kick to her opponent face and she finishes it off with a jumping smash attack with her fists. Heavy attacks combos : Kawaii hit the opponent with her fist and then uppercut them in the chin and she finishes it off with a jumping kick to her opponent face. Block : Kawaii pull back her body and face and block her opponent attacks with her two hands, her high shoes stay silent to hold the ground she is standing in. Personality : She is really cheerful, happy, and adorable all the time but also ruthless against her opponent. She is always calm when facing her opponent, although she is never agressive and brutal when fighting. Special Assaults : * Special 1: Cute Kick; Kawaii uppercut her opponent and then hit the opponent head and then she finishes it off with a backkick to the face * Special 2: Adorable Uppercut; Kawaii punches her opponent in the chest and then punches her opponent gut and then she charged her fist to deliver a tremendous uppercut to her opponent chin * Special 3: Kiss Of Death; Kawaii kisses her opponent and then spinned around to hit her opponent countless times and finishes it off with a smash to the head Passive: Kawaii‘s Special Assault 1 has a chance to recover armor. Outro : Kawaii walks 3 step forwards, then she turns sideways position. She put her right arms in her waist and moves her left arms and her beautiful smiling face like some sexy model. She then bow and blow a kisses using her left hand showing her beautiful face to the screen. Synergy: Enchanced Strength Synergizes with Cryobot and Bubbles. Increases armor of team by 5 % Trivia : * She shares the same outro animation as Dj electric and scarlette intro animation from real steel * She is in a group of sisters of steel card pack in urf * She has a glitch in urf game that sometimes when her opponent use special assault against her, she doesn't take damage at all Category:'bots Category:Gold cards